


The Shop Brat Life- First Flight

by Princesszellie



Series: The Shop Brat Life [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Carshop!Au, Gen, Teen!Chuck, mechanic!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one forgets their first time driving OR- Chuck has a very Sweet Sixteen....</p>
<p>Angela Hansen gets a medal for bravery.... <br/> </p>
<p>Part 12/? of the Shop Brat Life series of one shots based on my life as the boss's kid at a large car dealership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shop Brat Life- First Flight

Chuck had done it! He had achieved a perfect score on the written portion of the drivers permit test. 100%! Victory was his! The keys to the car would be his! At long last he could sit behind the wheel and actually _drive_! He could hardly contain himself while they took his picture for his temp ID. The smile he couldn’t contain made him look a bit crazy, but he didn’t care about the stupid picture as he ran out into the waiting room waving his papers.

“Mom! Mom!” he called almost crashing into her chair, “I did it! Look. 100%!”

The paper was shoved in Angela’s face and she took it like a good sport. “Good job Charlie! I knew you could do it.” She smiled and looked through all the papers while Chuck bounced in front of her. “You look good to go.”

“Yessssssssssssss!” Chuck was not acting his age at all. To be fair he had only been 16 for 28 hours at max. But dear god….he was about to drive the car. He held out his hand for Strikers keys, they were shaking pretty good in his excitement.

Angela stood up but kept the keys. “Not now Charlie, this area is way too busy for a first drive. I promise…” she held up a hand to cut off the whine that was escaping her son’s soul, “You will get to drive all the way to the house once we get out of town. Okay?”

Chuck pouted, “Fine.” It was not fine. Not at all. But it was obvious he didn’t have the power here so he would have to go along with his mother’s whims.

Angela couldn’t help but smile at her son’s pouting in the seat next to her. This was all he could think or talk about for the last two weeks. He had studied the booklet from the DMV to prepare for his test, even having her and Herc quiz him after dinner. It had been adorable and he was no less adorable now in his anticipation. “Almost there baby,” she assured him.

He whined and thrashed a little in his seat. This was tantamount to torture, for real. Finally after what felt like a thousand miles, but was really like ten, his mom pulled Striker over. He sat up and looked out the window; he had no idea where they were. “Ugh, Mom?”

She cut the engine and offered him the keys. Angela had selected the curviest, barely paved road she could think of for Chuck’s first drive. She figured it would keep him slow and careful. “It’s all yours honey.”

Chuck stared at her for a second, grabbed the keys then literally tumbled out of the car and into the ditch just outside his door. Angela laughed and rolled her eyes taking her new spot in the passenger seat.

He knew exactly what to do, it technically wasn’t his _first_ time behind the wheel, he had an indulgent Father and Uncle, but it was the first time he was allowed on a road…with other people. There was a second of panic deep in his chest and he stared down at the ignition. This was a profound moment; he had waited a long, long time to drive Striker. This was it. He was ready.

Angela wasn’t sure _she_ was ready as her son started the 3 ton machine and took his first major step towards adulthood. A part of her was proud, another sad to see her baby grow up and the final and perhaps largest part was very afraid for the world she was about to unleash this monster on.

Chuck was very careful; he knew everything he was supposed to do. Seat belt, ignition, check the gauges, check the mirrors, then drop it into drive. With an insanely pounding heart he moved Striker out of park and stepped on the gas a little so she went forward and back on to the pavement. Yes…Yes! They were moving…this was driving!

“You forgot your blinker.” Mom pointed out wryly.

Chuck groaned, “Mom….” She was ruining it! God. He needed to focus.

Angela chuckled a little, then gripped the armrest tightly in anxiety when he took a curve a little too fast for her liking. She bit back the warning to slow down, he had to learn somehow; and to be fair Striker was no fast responding Indy car, it handled more like a tank. They should be safe enough for now. Chuck was having quite a time trying to figure out how to keep it straight and she gripped harder when they got a bit too close to the creek bank for her liking.

This was exactly why his first drive was with _her_ and not her husband. She could grit her teeth and let Charlie learn; Herc, god love him, was not bent that way and would probably end up scaring their son for life. This was her burden and she really didn’t mind.

Chuck was concentrating super hard. Hands at two and four, knuckles white. He hadn’t even broken 25 mph- well played Mom. The road was shit, and curvy as all hell with a wide shallow creek on the right hand shoulder reminding him that Striker was not made to swim. His course corrections had been pretty erratic at first but now he was getting the hang of it.

He glanced over at his Mom, “Are you okay?” he asked noticing how tense she looked. His expression flashed panic, like he thought he was doing something wrong.

“I’m fine Charlie, you’re doing great,” she forced herself to relax and was rewarded with his relaxing a bit too.

Reassured he went back to concentrating. Striker was just as amazing as he always hoped she would be. He had waited a long time for this and he couldn’t wait to pass his license test so it could just be him Striker and the open road. It would be so glorious.

They came to the stop sign at the end of the creek road and she decided he was doing well enough he could complete the rest of the trip home. Chuck grinned hugely at her in thanks. How could she deny him his triumphant entry? She couldn’t.

Once they hit the better paved roads Chuck gained a little more confidence and with that some more speed. Now he could _really_ get a feel for Striker. They finally broke the 25 mph bubble, so much so Angela finally had to say something to him. Chuck slowed down like a good boy but she wasn’t fooled. He had a taste of it now- there would be no going back.

Chuck finally reached their road and turned into the drive way, he remembered the turn signal this time and everything! It was thrilling, so much so he almost didn’t see Lucky Seven parked in the middle of the driveway; Dad perched on the trunk edge waiting for them.

Charlie grinned at him over the steering wheel like a returning conqueror. Herc grinned back then glanced at Angela. Their eyes met and she smiled too. Everything went well then. Before he could even move to open the door for his wife Charlie had shut off Striker and was out and all over him jabbering at warp seven.

Herc caught him mid-leap, mostly to keep him from connecting with Lucky’s paint. “Good job buddy. I’m proud of you.” He ruffled Chuck’s red hair roughly and gave his face a little squish with both hands.

Chuck didn’t like that so he went to pull away, still laughing and fell back onto Striker’s hood. Angela hugged her husband and smiled up at him.

“How’d he do?” Herc asked giving her a playful squeeze.

She grinned bigger, “He’s perfect.”

Herc couldn’t disagree. “Well, once you pass your license test she’s all yours.”

Chuck gaped at him. “W-what?!” Was he hearing things? Did Dad just say what he thought he said?

“Striker’s yours as soon as you pass. Happy Birthday kiddo.”

Angela loved the look of surprise on his face, “Happy Sweet Sixteen Charlie.”

Striker Eureka. His. Holy shit. Chuck’s brain couldn’t even begin to process this, but he flung himself at his parents in glee and thanks anyway. After hugging them both and babbling incoherently he went back to bouncing around Striker in a victory dance.

Herc and Angela watched the madness in great amusement. Herc tightened the arm he had around Angela’s waist and rested his cheek on the top of her head. “He’ nuts.”

“He gets that from you!” she poked him playfully in the ribs. “You owe me a new car you know….”

Herc laughed, “Don’t worry baby, I got something all picked out.”

“If I remember correctly that is how we ended up with Striker…” She answered wryly, still watching Charlie freaking out. Honestly, right now, she wouldn’t trade that old rust bucket for anything.

None of them would.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Made myself cry a bit with this one. I can remember that first drive like it was yesterday. That curvy dirt road, the deep scary creek on one side, freaking out when we finally encountered another car. Poor Serenity had no idea what she was in for that day after my 16th, and neither of us could anticipate the next few years worth of insanity. She was always meant to be mine. I was super possessive even to the point that I made damn sure my sister NEVER got to drive her. I miss that damn car like i miss very little else, i can honestly say i loved it more than many horses i owned/trained or even people i have known. And if you ask me why i don't really have an answer that makes since- she was just MINE. 
> 
> You never forget you first drive or your first car- I was lucky that they were one in the same! <3


End file.
